Neo Olympia
Geography Location: Oceania on the eastern coast of the Australian continent. Geographic coordinates: 27 00 S, 143 00 E Area, Comparative: Neo Olympia has slightly less landmass than rebel Virginia. Maritime claims: territorial sea: 12 nm contiguous zone: 24 nm exclusive economic zone: 200 nm continental shelf: 200 nm or to the edge of the continental margin Climate: temperate Terrain: fertile plain Natural Resources: Wine & Lead Natural hazards: cyclones along the coast; severe droughts; forest fires Environment - current issues: soil erosion from overgrazing, industrial development, urbanisation, and poor farming practices; soil salinity rising due to the use of poor quality water; desertification; clearing for agricultural purposes threatens the natural habitat of many unique animal and plant species; the Great Barrier Reef off the northeast coast, the largest coral reef in the world, is threatened by increased shipping and its popularity as a tourist site; limited natural fresh water resources People Population: 27,820 Age structure: 0–14 years: 19.1% 15–64 years: 67.5% 65 years and over: 13.4% Median age: total: 37.4 years male: 36.6 years female: 38.3 years (2008 est.) Sex ratio: at birth: 1.05 male(s)/female under 15 years: 1.05 male(s)/female 15–64 years: 1.02 male(s)/female 65 years and over: 0.8 male(s)/female total population: 0.99 male(s)/female (2008 est.) Life expectancy at birth: total population: 80.73 years male: 77.86 years female: 83.75 years (2008 est.) Total fertility rate: 1.52 children born/woman Nationality: noun: Neo Olympian(s) adjective: Neo Olympia Ethnic groups: 60% Caucasian, 33% Asian, 7% Aboriginal and other Religions: No official census information gathered. Major Religions include, Religio Roma (Roman Paganism), Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Sikhism. Languages: (As spoken by percentage of population with an acceptable degree of fluency) 99% Latin, 85% English, 50% German, 47% French, 47% Spanish, 50% Japanese, 35% Korean, 29% Tagalog, 28% Chinese, 15% Other Political Information Country name: conventional long form: The Federation of Neo Olympia conventional short form: Neo Olympia Capital city: Neo Olympia (Formerly known as: Niciae) Largest city: Pacifica City Official Language: The official language is Latin and all signs and government media are written or spoken in Latin. English, Japanese, Korean, Tagalog and Chinese are commonly spoken second languages and some private media is in these languages. Government Type: Federal Republic Alliance Affiliations: New Pacific Order Administrative divisions: 1 State: (Olympia) National holidays: Revolution Day (August 28), Foundation Day (May 13), Reformation Day (December 19) Legal system: Based off pacifican common law. Suffrage: Dependant upon compulsory 5 year (minimum) term of service to the government in either the military or civil service. A guaranteed place in either service is available for any civilian wishing it. Executive branch: head of Government & State : General Vasili Markov , can veto senate and council, can vote in the senate cabinet: prime minister nominates, from retired members of Senate and council, candidates who are subsequently sworn in to serve as government ministers, has 10 seats with votes in both the senate and council elections: the monarch is hereditary; The head of State & Government is appointed for life by a majority vote of the senate. Legislative branch: A bicameral system with a Senate (50 seats) and a Council (50 seats) with the Prime minister holding veto powers over both houses. elections: Senators are chosen by competitive exams and appointed for a 7 year term; Council is elected by popular preferential vote for a 3 year term. election results: Council (Conservative; 58%, Labor; 36%, Green; 4%, Other; 2%) Judicial branch: Provost General (Head of the supreme court) Provost Major (Head of the high court) District courts Police Force Flag description: Official Flag: Blue and black diagonal semi-quadrants surrounding a white circle containing a black cat head. Major Cities: Neo Olympia (Niciae): The capital, Home to the Imperial Senate and The University of Novus Niciae. Pacifica City: Home of the main naval base and the main seaport of the empire. Economy: Labor Force Size: 27,820 Labor force - by occupation: agriculture: 3.6% industry: 21.2% services: 75.2% (including Military) Unemployment Rate: 1.02% Population below poverty line: N/A Currency (code): Franco (F) Notes Founded on the 19th of December by General Vasili Markov. Neo Olympia is a successor state Novus Niciae and aims to be a continuation of the old empire. Much reconstruction has been done and Neo Olympia has reclaimed the old province of Niciae. Category:Nations